OCS NEEDED
by 0namakiza0
Summary: BUT WAIT...read info inside first! But I'm using everyone who reviews...somehow..for more info READ EVERYTHING! edit Nov28 Please read all three updates please! *update: STORY IS OUT GUYS. See ch. 4 for other details. still accepting OCs though!
1. Chapter 1

So my friend and were talking about how difficult it is to write stories where you need to use someone else's OC's. She is writing a commissioned story for someone, and she was talking (read: ranting) to me about it because the character was such a mary-sue she wanted to cry while she was writing. This nice conversation eventually turned into a bet where I am to write my own OC story, with ALL of the OCs submitted, in the One Piece fanfictions/forum. I haven't read this since..gosh..since like..Ace died…;( so I'm totally not up to date (bear with me! I'm gonna try to catch up!)

Also know that I may not choose to put this in the original plotline, with Luffy. Most likely it'll be either before, or in an AU timeline. I just don't like really messing with what's already going on. Unless someone can give me a good plot idea? XD I don't really have any idea where I want to go with this until I get a few characters.

So! You know how this goes. Here are the rules: submit anything you want: that's in the rules too LOL. I'll probably need some guy characters..since I predict a mass amount of ladies. Make the character..ehh..likeable. If she's a marysue, don't blame me if I kill them off early. I need to use them all..but I can also separate into major and minor :D choose wisely!

Without further ado…here's the form!~ Asterisks (***) represent required info. If you don't fill something in, I'm going to assume you mean they don't have it/any.

*Name (nicknames?):

*Gender:

*Age: (And try not to make everyone 18-20. Robin is my favorite character, and she's like 30)

*Nationality (include accent if any):

Spoken languages:

Birthday and birth place:

Sexuality:

*Appearance (include height, weight, hair color and style, skin color, eye color, body build, facial features and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings, etc.):

Attitude towards life!:

*Personality:

Beliefs:

Devil Fruit(optional):

*Weapons (if any, be realistic, also include their fighting style):

*Skills:

*Weakness:

Secrets?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

*Allies:

*Enemies:

*Affiliations (pirate? Spy? Marine? Be CREATIVE, please):

*Rank, position (ie: infirmary, weapons (teaching and making), guard and/ or look out, brute (defense, could teach the younger ones to fight), scout (goes out and collects resources, etc:

Romantic interests (don't give me a specific person give me a type of person or an example, your character may or may not have a love relationship):

*History:

Clothing (not just one outfit [unless it's their signature look], give me a general idea and maybe a few examples):

Possessions (what do they travel with?):

*Are you ok if I kill the character, put them in a mature scene or make minor changes to them? (BTW forgot to say most like this will be rated M or T…please make sure you are over like at least 15-16…or have permission..don't wanna get in trouble):

Anything else?:

Give me a few plot ideas that I can use with them!:

Yup I know I'll be lucky if I can even GET reviewers..much less the required amount..but I'm going to start writing/thinking of plots after I get about 15 characters (providing that at least 5 of them are GOOD characters.

Thanks guys! This can be one of the most easiest $20 I've ever made..lol..and I love to write anyway XD.


	2. Update!

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the OC's I have so far! Just a quick update to let you guys know I am still going to do this, but most likely I'll start on it during the Holidays when I have free time (start meaning actually putting out chapters…haha sorry got exams gotta cram)

So right now…it is just as I have predicted, lol only one guy character. So more guys would be welcomed..if not then this can be an all girl's crew XD yeah!

Another thing: I'm gonna need a villain. Or just an antagonist. Seeing as there's no real PLOT right now, (LOL) it should be easy. Just tell me if you are comfortable with your character being evil/main antagonist. And I'm gonna decide which characters are main characters and minor characters, unless you reallyreallyreally want your character to be a main character and I've made them a minor character. Again, just add to the profile, "hey, can she be a main character please?" But please know that if you have to request your character to be a main character, you're gonna have to give me a plot idea because it means that I have no idea what to do with him/her/it right now. So XD

ANOTHER thing: If you don't leave me a way to get back to you, i.e: you're not a FF member and you don't leave me any way to contact you, then I'm totally taking liberties with your character. Just saying. Need more evil and minor characters.

And if I can't get enough Oc's before the time comes, I'll just substitute more of mine… haha

Have a great day guys! XD


	3. NOTICE!

OH OH OH SHOOT I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING I THINK MIGHT AFFECT SOME OC's...

I was skimming through OC's and I kept seeing these things and I'm like why are they writing this when I already...OH SHOOT I DIDN'T MENTION..

So now I'm just gonna make it clear...GUYS. I cannot have three girls whose boyfriends are Roronoa Zoro...Very sorry TT I just can't...unless I make Zoro some kind of player (LOL which would be funny, gotta admit). I also cannot make [random canon character IN A RELATIONSHIP] break up with the canon relationship and be with your OC, sorry. So to make it slightly clearer to everyone: I will try to find a way to make things all work out while still being in the same timeline...BUT with the way things are progressing, I'm leaning more and more towards either an AU timeline where the Straw Hats never existed (which would kinda suck LOL), or in the same timeline, but they're not gonna have much contact with the Strawhats.

So if this applies to your character, please double check and revise a little XD and then re-PM me. Otherwise, I'm gonna do one last check of Oc's before I start writing (hopefully, soon) and then I will have to PM you and say that sorry, can you change him/her/it? because there's no way he/she/it's gonna fit in the storyline, and the entire plotline is NOT going to change to accomodate to fit your OC.

*phew* okay, rant over. Sorry if anyone's offended! I didn't mean that your OC is bad, just that...can't have three of the same person :) Hopefully the last update with more rules in awhile XD.

Good Luck Guys!


	4. Last update I PROMISE

****LOL just updating this list again, tell me if you recently submitted a character and don't see yours~

*****ANOTHER UPDATE: lol sorry. HOWEVER~ new characters, but more importantly I NEED MORE INFO, haha. If you could all PM me with your character(s) dream/goal and his/her greatest weakness/fear (it's okay if they're different).**

**for example: goal: to create a banana clock. weakness: incurable fear of pens. fear: pens. DONE AND DONE~ LOL. **

**A lot of you actually already included fear and weakness in the original profile, even though I didn't ask for it (which is good!~) but for others i didn't get either. Obviously this won't matter if your character's not a main character, but then again if you didn't request for them to be a main character, then whose fault is that -_- If I don't get a response, I'll assume that means you a) don't care b)its somewhere in the profile 3) i can make it up. **

**Kay...I think that's all. I'm out folks!~**

**UPDATE: STORY IS OUT...waiting for flamers..haha. XD Just go to My Stories and it's called 'A Homeward Voyage'. (don't kill me i hate titles. the other choice was 'This is an OC story' but a friend convinced me that this one was probably better. ^^ Don't expect much LOL)

Helloo, all~

So school has finally let out for me- which means that I will finally start on this thing.

So just to make sure I've got everyone, I'm gonna list all the OC's whose info has been copied and pasted into my OneNote folder. If you do not see your OC, please note me ASAP. Also, please remember that if you did not specifically ask for your character to be a main character, I will be able to make the "casting" decision for this character, and I will not listen to any late whiners XD.

In the folder, I listed them from tallest to shortest, so most of the girls are at the end, JSYK.

Castiel Kain (LOL we got a new winner for tallest XD)

Kingsley Farthington Desparde Norwall Gerthings

Demarion (Dema)

Norio

Tracer Hackle

Nguyen Quan Thao

Millennium Crucious (Milo)

Luca

Mikhaael

Victor

Cole Zaki

Elektra Demetriou

Kai

Marieke (Kiko)

Cassandra

Russet

Mila J. Espagia

Gale

Sora

Annette de Belleville

Callie Jones

Lyra Kayota

Heathcliffe Sarutobi

Ashling

Carel

Kuron Rekka

Xaia

Zak Ziggy

Raiu

Rijo

Yuja

Tigra

Lilianette

Hyo YOhio

Nicole K. Garcia

Esmira J. Espagia (Mira)

Zion

Alyssa

Monkey D. Yukino (Yuki)

Celia

Yuki-Rin

Molly O'Flannigan

Did I get everyone? LOL I hope so…

*As soon as I get the final version, I will start writing already wrote a really vague prologue…because I honestly have no idea where the story is gonna go. I have a general plot, but it's not really the generic I have a crew let us go inflict justice thing. Don't read the story if that's what you wanted! Let's save us both some time and not deal with the "I don't like it/well I don't care" scenario, yes?

* I've said it before and I'll say it again, this story will most likely take place in an AU where Strawhats never existed, or way down the timeline and no major change really happened (Tenryuubito still exist, World powers, etc). So all characters with a relative that is canon…you will still be a relative is you want, but it's probably not going to have any major impact on the story besides the occasional "oh yes this weapon/amulet/thing is from them. So I think that only affects..like..four characters? Yup.


End file.
